A wave generator of a strain wave gear device commonly comprises a rigid plug (a rigid cam plate) having an ellipsoidal outer circumferential surface, and a wave bearing fitted on the outer circumferential surface, a ball bearing being used as the wave bearing. Patent Document 1 proposes a strain wave gear device comprising a wave generator which uses a needle bearing as the wave bearing.